Take Him Down 2
by SamTropic751
Summary: 3 years since Take Him Down. The Freedom Fighters reunited after a big disbandment, and the Suppression Squad now rules Moebius with an iron fist. But when Dr. Eggman kidnaps the Fighters, he transported them to an unknown futurisitic zone where citizens are forced to wear outfits, where the Eggman of that zone rules. Teaming up with the Cyber Resistance, can they overthrow him?


Ch.1

**Take Him Down 2**

**Hey everybody! 751 here to bring you... the sequel to Take Him Down! How awesome is that? The reason it took a little while is because of school and all this drama stuff that's been going on. And some people requested for the sequel. However, this story will be much different, little darker, more hateful, more cussing, more humorous, more characters both old and new, new places as well and so on. Hopefully this will be good as the processor...**

**The title was originally named Save Them Now, but I didn't like it as much so I've changed it to see what you're seeing now**

**Well anyway, here's the story!**

**THD2**

* * *

_**-In the middle of an unknown, futuristic city...in another place...-**_

The shooting water of a million tears that is enough to create a holy ocean is pouring down from the unforgiving, menacing dark,blue sky as footsteps were heard skittering like a sprinkler across the reflection-like puddles of liquid on the drenched ground. The lightning sliced through the air like hot butter and the thunder seems to make it worse and worse by the second. It's very humid and sticky.

Flashing, blurred patterns of lights varying in colors are seen miles away from and with high, blue colored skyscrapers, giant spotlights were emerging from the other side of them.

The surrounding areas of the back, the once dust-colored brick buildings being pelted by the showering rainfall and its alleyways are suddenly interrupted by the intense police sirens and red-blue lights as it drew near and near.

In one of the alleyways, a black humanoid figure that shining bright blue is skittering across the small puddles of mirror-like liquid streaming against the soft ground turning muddy. He was running for his life zipping around the corners trying to escape the lights hot on his trail. It went like this for a good minute, going around the maze-like paths.

Until finally, he tripped and fell on a puddle, right in front of a blackened alleyway. He got up and sprinted towards the dark and hid beside a green, rusty dumpster, the shining blue light was gone and he became like a ghost there. The humanoid was gasping for air, still hunching beside the dumpster.

The police sirens and the lights were now flashing right beside him and he held his breath, praying to the Gods of the Zones above that he wouldn't get caught. There were distinct voices yelling about across the area, the sounds echoing off the walls. Sounding very hostile, the humanoid sat there quietly.

"Where is he?! Where is that nano blue speed freak?!" One of the voices yelled, turning out it was a robot. A massively armed security robot that claims the highest rank on his chest: A major-general of the army, the red eyes speaks for himself as he and other lower ranked robots got off their scooter-like hovercrafts.

The massive robot once bellowed "I said where is that nano blue freak?!" The other robots stood silent as a group of mice. The rain is still coming down from the sadistic sky "So, nobody knows huh? Well I tell you what you bots...if we do not catch that blue rat either dead of alive...the boss will have our heads and turn it into scrap" His voice was mean, cold and literally send chills in the hidden humanoid's spine "And we don't want that do we?" He announced

"No sir!" The others said

"Ok that's good...thats what I want to hear...and therefore we must keep searching for him and the other rebels that foolishly refused to follow the master's laws" The robot went back on to his hovercraft "And we'll show the rebels a hell of a good time...a real good time, come on robots lets ride!" He ordered as the other robots aboard their hovercraft and zoomed off from the scene while the others are whooping and cheering all the way to the lit city.

After a few minutes, the sky stopped crying, a head popped out of the entrance, glancing to the left and to the right before emerging right under the orange light lacking of watts. The humanoid is fully revealed, he is a blue hedgehog and he looks exactly like Sonic the Hedgehog except for a few things:

This Sonic is wearing a high-tech, honey-textured black nano suit that flares bright blue that he can make it dim or bright for emergencies, with other textures that resembles rock hard abs and muscles fit for his size, there are shiny platinum plates on his chest, shoulders and back.

The outfit covers his entire body, feet, even his quills only exposing his face and his wrist has a communicator on it to keep in contact with certain folks. The Sonic took a deep inhale and exhale

"Whew! Man, I thought they'll never leave, they were starting to get on my damn nerves but anyway... Yeah, you dumbass bots will never catch me! The one and only Neo Sonic the Hedgehog!" He bragged, cupping his mouth to yell and performed a few taunts. Until something ringing on his wrist that causes him to stop dead in his tracks.

He looked at the communicator and pressed a button, a little antenna emerged from the top and a deep feminine voice ranged out from it sounding worried, which Neo Sonic already knows "Neo Sonic! Can you read me Neo Sonic?"

Neo Sonic cleared and responded "Yep, Neo Sonic speaking and how are you doing, Neo Sally? Everything ok back at the base?" He said with a smirk, there were bits of static here and there. "Everything is fine at the base from now on, having fun blue boy?"

"Lots of fun actually, well if you include hiding from brainless, stupid junky things you call robots then yeah" Neo Sonic hinted playfulness in his tone

"Well Neo Sonic..while you were toying with your life-sized action figures, me and the rest of the Resistance may discover something big possibly huge...that involves those robots we keep seeing and their boss who's keeping the main city under tight lockdown and I need you to return to the base since its getting too risky out there" Neo Sally explained "Like now"

Neo Sonic sighed "Fine alright, I'm going back, be there in a jiffy!"

"Ok good see you there"

The antenna went back in, and Neo Sonic raced out of the alleyway. All the way to the base where is located in the outskirts of the huge city, right out the restricted area. Disguised among the broken down buildings.

Certain folks like Neo Sonic are not allowed in the city, if they were to get caught...severe consequences desire ever since the dictator laid the rules that they did not like at all. And thus causing the people like Neo Sonic himself to become rebellious and hide away in the shadows for a good while.

Flying, warring machines that are their boss's eyes and ears with searchlights are passing overhead as the hedgehog quickly dashed behind objects trying hard not to be spotted.

The lights were very dim on his outfit. A searchlight suddenly zipped to a spot where he is right of front of it. His heart sank and his breath reduced to quiet, rapid breathing "Holy hell..almost ran into that one..." he whispered.

The light went away somewhere, and Neo Sonic sped again out the restricted zone gates area and into the aged buildings. Once again, speed around corners. Finally, he reached a door, it looks like a common, ordinary wooden door but think again...the hedgehog stood in front of it. And a grid appeared and scanned his face.

**Later...**

A door slid open and Neo Sonic walked in. Multiple beeping and buzzing sounds were heard, as the base is like a military base hidden within the building. There were computers everywhere filled with radars, numbers, letters, codes all in varies of colors, small robots rolling and riding along the floors, holograms, tubes and the only colors there are white, teal and blue. It's basically a futuristic laboratory as well as their home.

He stretched his arms and yawned "I'm getting tired, and these damn robots gets on my nerves" as he stepped back from smashing a robot. Then a female voice cried out "Neo Sonic!" Next thing you know is he is squeezed to death and straining for air. It's a pink hedgehog wearing the same thing as he is also having her face exposed but not her hair. Her outfit's light shines bright pink. And it brings out her hourglass shaped body.

"Ah Neo Amy! Can you please let go?" He strained his voice "Your crushing me..."

Neo Amy noticed his voice wheezing and let go "Oh sorry, I thought those stupid robots caught you every time you go exploring outside, don't scare like that!" She said, more like whining. Neo Sonic rolled his eyes "Its ok, I almost got caught I swear a spotlight was _this _close to catching me!" He bragged

She sighed annoyed "...You need to be more cautious next time..."

"I know...sorry about that but hey, is there been any signs of..."you-know-who"? eh Neo Amy?" The blue suited hedgehog asked giving her the hint she knows which she gave a disgusted reaction, nodded her head "Hell no, I absolutely loathe them with my soul, you know that" The pink suited hedgehog crossed her arms. Giving off that unfriendly vibe. "Besides they are all fucking psychos" She said in a firm tone "Almost killed us the other day.."

"I believe they're all psychos Neo Amy, need I say more?" The same voice Neo Sonic heard came from the other side as they both spun around to see a female chipmunk, wearing an enhanced version of the outfits they're wearing except her color is caramel and her whole head is shown. "They are considered pests from the hostile outside and love to cause their infamous and deeds, us the most " Her vocabulary skills are quite high making others around her quite unflattered, but she is very respected. "To make us feel...vexation and connive to bring us down"

"But yet they lack progress...Neo Sally" Neo Sonic commented "Also...whats the big emergency you told me earlier? Did the boss got upset because lost his fridge or something and make his toys discover it?" He joked and both Neo Sonic and Amy started laughing. Neo Sally chuckled "It would be hysterical if that occurred, but no. What me and the Resistance discovered is that boss is actually...Neo Eggman and he's planning to enslave certain people like us, using some machine that plants something in their head...and they fall under almost permanent control of him"

"Wow..." is what Neo Amy can say "So if Neo Eggman plants this thing in your head...your basically screwed right?" She wondered anxiously. Neo Sally shake her head yes "Yep, pretty explainatory doing whatever he wants...I would be more extra wary if I were you two...don't want to get caught by the robots anymore now do we?" She smiled at them, playing with their minds.

"Nope" They both said, fearfully

"Good, see you two around, the rest of the members are in their usual places if you want to find them" With that Neo Sally left. "I knew it was him the first I saw him...he actually did took over the place..." Neo Sonic sighed. Neo Amy placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, Neo Sonic we'll find a way to kick him out but we can't fight him alone...we gonna need backup somehow..." She insisted,Neo Sonic smiled.

"Your right...I guess"

* * *

**That was the first chapter of Take Him Down 2, I know very different huh? Sorry if this chapter was rushed or not good. I do better! Hope you enjoyed reading! Forgot to mention...more advanced vocabulary too somewhat.**


End file.
